One More Time! –EP
by K-OnNoizer
Summary: "True love is always full of ups and downs…" – Anonymous. This is actually a brief collection of preludes to my approaching story, "Hold On To Your Love!" which will be released later. If you like it, review it & if you hate it, screw it. P/S: This story is inspired.
1. Track 1: Crash And Burn!

**DISCLAIMERS: K-On! belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation© Alternate Universe & "Crash & Burn" is performed by Jesse McCartney. This story is only a work of fiction and partly inspired. Several characters are the product of the author's imagination and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**

* * *

**Track 1: Crash And Burn!**

"_This flight could go down…"_

* * *

My papa drove us to the station quietly. From time to time, we would share a few words. After a long journey which took us for about three hours, we finally arrived. "Darling, I want you to take care about yourself more. Please do remember to eat at least three meals a day, okay?" I nodded curtly and gave her a weak smile. "Listen to your mama, dear. Just call us if you need something or if there is anything wrong. We'll always be here for you. So, don't hesitate to tell us about your problems." Instead of giving a reply, I hugged my parents securely. Later, I waved them and went ahead whilst pulling my travel case. Actually, I love Tokyo. However, I had to move away because I respect my parents' wishes. Besides, I understood that they never wanted to let me suffer anymore. It all started since I enrolled in high school…

_Today is my first day in high school._ "My name is Akiyama Mio. I hope that we can get along well and nice to meet you." The raven-haired beauty bowed slightly. _Phew, after been worrying about this day for countless times. _**'My dad told that whenever I'm nervous, I should just treat the crowd as a bunch of potatoes.'** _I never thought that his advice would be this useful. _**'But I can't be a potato, so I'm a pineapple!'** _You really don't look like one at all, Ritsu… _Mio smiled vaguely as she remembered about her childhood friend from a long time ago. "Okay, Akiyama-san. You may seat beside Keisuke-kun." Mio mouthed a thank you to the young teacher before she walked slowly towards her sit. "Hi, I'm Keisuke Maeda. Well, you can just call me Maeda." The striking brunette greeted her with a gentle smile. Mio said nothing and just hid her blushing face.

Finally, the bell rang indicating that the lesson has ended for today. Mio took a quick glance at her watch after she packed up everything. _Papa said that he will be a bit late today. Should I check out the school library then? _Suddenly, the very same brunette came over to her. "Hey, do you want to have a simple tour around this school?" Mio raised her eyebrow as she eyed him bizarrely. "Wait, please don't consider me as a busybody. Honestly, I'm with the student council. Therefore, this is the least I could do for you." Maeda rubbed his neck nervously. Mio then gave him an apologetic smile and lowered her head. "No, thank you. If I want to look around, I could just ask for directions to anyone. I'm sorry, Maeda-kun." Somehow, his face seemed a bit dejected. "Oh, okay. Have a nice trip then." Later, the brunette hustled out of the classroom.

Mio wandered around the big library endlessly, searching for some books which will be needed for her assignments later. "Hey, guys. That's her, Akiyama Mio!" Soon, she was surrounded by a group of unfamiliar girls. _Who are they?_ "Wait, what are you trying to do?" Suddenly, she was being pushed from side to side by them. "Listen to me, you bitch. Stop flirting with Keisuke or I'll do something more than this!" Like a bat out of hell, they pinned her down onto the floor firmly. "Hurry up, Chie. Give me that scissors!" They laughed heartily when that girl cut her hair. **'Mio, your hair is very beautiful! If you keep it longer, perhaps I won't think twice to marry you someday.'**_ No, everything but that… _**'Okeydokey, this is a promise then.'**_ Please…_"You'd better remember this!" Finally, they let her go and left. Mio could only sob hard while massaging her now shortened hair.

"Darling, what happened to your hair?" Yōko hurried over to her daughter worriedly while throwing a curious look to her husband. However, Hikasa just shook his head apologetically. "Mama, why are you staring at me like that? Seriously, do I look bad with short hair?" Mio faked a smile and then she bent a little to take off her shoes. "That's not it, darling. You look gorgeous. Honestly, why didn't you tell me that you want to cut it? We could've gone to the saloon earlier." Yōko mumbled softly. "Well, my new friends insisted me to cut it immediately. You know that I can't turn them down, right? Anyways, I really need a bath right now." Without waiting for her mother's reply, she stormed off towards the bathroom and locked it. _Oh God, I can't hold it in anymore… _She then cupped her mouth and cried silently. **'I'm here, Mio. Stop crying.'** _Help me, Ritsu…_

Lately, I always felt like someone followed me from a distant… "Here, take these. Kataoka-sensei asked me to give them to you." Maeda shoved several applications to me and walked away. Later, someone grabbed my arm forcefully and dragged me into the restroom. "Bitch, what did you talk with him?" That girl gripped my lapel persuasively. "N-No, he just wanted to give me t-these forms…" _I can't breathe. _"I see." Afterwards, that girl let me go. "T-Thanks…" My eyes became teary rapidly as I coughed nonstop. Next, something was poured down all over my body. _What is this water? It stinks a lot…_"It's toilet water." After that, she departed and I could hear loud chuckles from the outside. _Maybe they are her friends… _**'Hey, stop teasing her!'** _Ritsu, I'm scared… _**'Don't worry, Mio. I'll protect you forever.'** _Truthfully, what part of it is forever? At last, you still go ahead and leave me behind._

Since what happened on that day, my protective parents never let me go to that school again. Thus, here I am. My parents already transferred me to another high school, somewhere in Kyoto. Besides, I need to live with my grandparents for some time while waiting for my parents' conversion. _Well, I wonder if I should visit those places… _**'Mio, stop reading and let's play!'** _The places where we spent hours together every day… _**'I hereby pronounce you as my wife, Akiyama Mio. So, will you take this man as your husband?'** _I never knew what love really was before. _**'Ouch, don't smack me! It hurts!'** _I should've said yes… _**'Honestly, Mio. When the time comes, would you please say 'I do' instead? Ouch!'** _I do. _**'Happy Birthday, Mio! This is for you.'** Mio fingered the silver pendant which dangled around her neck lightly. From afar, she could see her grandfather's beloved Volkswagen. _I'm home…_

* * *

_Love sucks. This is what I thought before I fell in love and also, after our miserable breakup… _**'I'm sorry, Ritsu. I never meant to hurt you. Things just happened.'** The brunette heaved another devastated sigh as he continuously pressed almost every button on his cell phone rapidly. **'Actually, we can never be together again as I don't love you anymore.'**_I see… Of course, there will be no more encouraging calls, voice mails or even a single message from her after what happened last night. _**'R-Ritsu, w-what are you doing at here? I thought that y-you'd be coming h-home a bit late t-today.' **_Seriously, where did we go wrong? _**'Don't hurt yourself anymore, Ritsu. Just let me go if you want to.'** Now, he just stared vainly at the picturesque smiling face on the screen. _Mugi, why are you doing this to me?_ **'Goodbye, Ritsu…'** Slowly but surely, he deleted all of the blonde's pictures. _Does this also counted as a farewell? Should I say goodbye to you too?_

"Hey, Ritsu! Are you ready yet? Just so you know, the crowds already gone wild a moment ago after an announcement saying that you'll be going on stage soon was made." As usual, the gorgeous bespectacled woman would come into the preparation room just to remind him about his daily busy schedules every time and also, to make sure that he is ready to rock the stage at any time from now. Spontaneously, he slammed the beautifully carved wooden desk and rubbed his drizzly eyes swiftly, in the blink of an eye. **'Ricchan, are you fully dressed up yet? I can't stand it whenever Sawacchan keeps on bugging me to hurry you up.'** _Stop thinking about her. _**'Geez, you're so messy! You should've at least tried to fix up your hair after what we did just now.'** _Fine, I admit it. I miss you so much…_

"Yes, I'm ready. Anyways, please stop barging into my room without leaving at least a knock first. You should respect my privacy more, Sawacchan." He then put down the yellow phone back into the drawer. "Well, how long has it been since that announcement was made?" Afterwards, he stroked his long brownish tresses gracefully. **'I love it whenever they cover your eyes, Ricchan. This is because no one can ever look straight into them in the same way as I do. So, please don't ever cut them short.' **_I should just cut them, sooner or later. _**'Oh my, you seem very funny with that headband and surprisingly cute too! However, I still love it the most when your hair's down. You look better with those longs bangs.'** Yeah, maybe I will… **'Just cut them already, Ricchan. I want to look into your eyes whenever we make love.'** Well, perhaps I won't after all.

"About two minutes ago, maybe? Geez, stop calling me by that childish name. Besides, why do I have to respect you when I am older? For your information, Akira and the rest already gathered at the backstage by now." The young manager took a simple glimpse at her watch before answering him brusquely. "You'd better not be late on your very first big show in Japan, Ritsu! Otherwise, I will replace all of your free time with countless programs!" His body stiffened shortly by hearing those words. _This woman never ceases to make me feel insecure… _**'If you're late again, I won't hesitate to let you sleep outside tonight!'** _However, it somehow reminds me about you a lot…_ **'Stop making excuses, Ritsu! We made a deal, right? So, take this blanket and go away.' **_Lots… _**'Wait, why are you going outside? I've already set up the futon for you on the couch. So, goodnight. Humph!'**

"Thanks a lot for reminding me. I'll be there straightaway." The brunette put on his black leather jacket promptly as he walked out of the room. After a few seconds, he went back into the room. "Oh, could you do me a favor?" Sawako nodded curtly and kept on tapping her iPad. _Take it, you stupid fruits!_ "Please buy a new phone number for me and stop playing that 'Fruit Ninja' when I'm talking with you, Sawacchan." She nodded once again without even taking a look at him. "Kiddy." **'You must let out your stress sometimes, you know? Here, try this game!'** _Man, why do I have to think of her all over again? _**'You're so mean, Ricchan! I didn't ask you to beat my score! I hate you!'** _Again… _**'Get away from me. Hereafter, I won't allow you to sleep with me for a month!'**_ Just stop it already, you stupid mind!_

"I'm not a child anymore, Ritsu. Well, just make sure that you'll give your greatest efforts in this show!" Ritsuki just shrugged her off and sauntered slowly towards the door. He then put his fist briskly into the air. Sawako grinned quietly. _Trying to act cool, huh? _"Oh, I forgot. You'll have a few interviews soon after this show is finished. Make sure that you won't run away, okay? Otherwise, I'll give you the reprimand!" Sawako screamed out deafeningly while her eyes were still fixed to the screen. Suddenly, she could hear a loud curse coming from him. "Watch your mouth, Ritsu! Stop saying that I'm an old woman!" **'Stop cursing, Ritsu. Put on your shirt right now or Sawacchan will get very angry. Besides, we can continue this later.'** _There are just too many memories with you._ **'Ritsu, stop it. We don't have time for this.'** _Mugi…_ **'Fine, just ten minutes then.'**

**'****Do your best, Ricchan! Remember to keep your eyes locked from those maniac fans of yours though****…**** especially females!' **_Come what may, you'd always be the only one who can take my eyes away._ **'Get out!'** _In fact, you'd forever be… _**'Didn't I tell you to stop flirting with those girls? Stop hugging them and holding their hands because I hate it! You're mine and only mine. Anyways, what kind of fan service is that? Let me speak to Sawacchan!'** _You're even beautiful when you're mad too. _**'Don't do that again, Ritsu. I'm jealous.'** _Perhaps it's because you're always being honest when you're mad. _**'Ritsu…'**_ Still, I don't get it… _**'Ritsu, stop teasing me…'** _Why are you doing this to me? _**'Faster, Ritsu. I'm coming!'** _Why did you give up to anybody what I thought was only mine? _**'I'm tired of keeping this away from you, Ritsu. So, let's break up.'** _You and I… damn it all!_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for those who read this poorly conducted story of mine. Oh well, before I forget. I'm very sorry for any long delays and confusions since I always proofread this story all over again. This is just the beginning… Keep on R&R for more! Goodbye, \(^o^)/ SeeYaLater!**

"_Honestly, I admit that I really don't go very well with drama, romance, angst… whatsoever! Also, please forgive me for any grammatical errors. Heck, English is not even my first language! ;) If you like it, review it & if you hate it, screw it."_

**Much love,**

**K-OnИoizer!**


	2. Track 2: Liquor Store Blues!

**DISCLAIMERS: K-On! belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation© Alternate Universe & "Liquor Store Blues" is performed by Bruno Mars featuring Damian Marley. This story is only a work of fiction and partly inspired. Several characters are the product of the author's imagination and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**

* * *

**Track 2: Liquor Store Blues!**

"_I'll take one shot for my pain…"_

* * *

He looked out of the windowpane aimlessly while counting the stars briefly. Sometimes, he would take a quick glimpse at his watch until he realized the date for today. **'Akira…'** He closed his eyes whilst sighing wistfully. _There's no wonder why I keep on thinking about you since this morning…_**'To think that you're even late on our special date today… Humph, I don't know what to say anymore!'**_ As today, the whole world will celebrate the Valentine's Day… just like how we're used to. _**'Well, I understand that you're busy with the whole thing… So, I'm not that mad actually.'** _Truthfully, you're not very good at lying. _**'Come on, let's eat something.' **_In fact, you're really good at comprehending me. _The black-haired gent kept on watching the dull panoramas endlessly until he noticed the familiar park. **'I-I love you. W-Will you go out with me?' **_Honestly, this park surely brings back those unwanted memories._

"Nakao, please stop the car. I want to take a little breather in that park." He commanded the old driver frankly while putting on his russet fuzzy coat gracefully. The car driver just nodded devotedly. "Yes, master. By the way, do you want a pick up later?" Akira plastered a small smile on his face as he walked out of the white Audi. "Nope, I'll take a cab on my way back home. Don't worry, I won't be late. Adieu!" He closed the door and walked away swiftly. "Take care." Nakao shook his head feebly as he slowly departed. **'Let's meet again three years from now, on another February 14****th****!' **_Well, I've been waiting for five consecutive years already…_**'Promise me, Akira. If anyone of us misses that appointment for whatever reasons, the other won't ask why.'** _I promised to never ask why because I thought we'd make it through… no matter what it takes._

Eventually, Akira stopped strolling around as he stood silently in front of an old bar. _Well, I hope that this bar is not too overcrowded for tonight. _**'Akira, let' see who can drink better!' **_Needless to say, you'll win for sure when it comes to drinking._ He chuckled lightly as he remembered her delightful inflamed face clearly. **'Oh Gosh, y-you're such a c-chicken… H-how could you s-stop after merely d-drinking five glasses? C-come on, let's drink more!'** _You're still cute even when you're drunk though._ Akira grinned softly as he went through the slide door graciously, making his way into the bar smoothly. At the same time, some girls stared at him in awe obviously as they observed his perfect figure intently. Yet he paid no attention at all as he only moved ahead swiftly, ignoring every single one of them impassively. In no time, the peaceful bar just now turned to be boisterous rapidly.

A young headwaiter with slightly disheveled hair looked up brusquely, trying to find out what had caused all of those commotions. Soon after, his lips gradually formed a wide smile before he waved to his friend serenely. "Welcome, Akira! Long time no see, pal." The brunette greeted him casually as his hands were busy cleaning up the messy counter. "Nice to meet you again, Chiyo." Akira replied him with a small nod while taking a sit on one of the many stools nearby the counter. "So, I heard that your band was certified to be the first rock band ever to top the Billboard charts for ten whole months continuously! That's awesome, man." Chiyo took out a small blackboard immediately and handed it to him with a dreamy look on his face. "Come on, Chiyo. It's not that amazing. Besides, we still have a long way to go_…_ Anyways, just give me the usual stuff."

"Wait a minute." Chiyo turned around and browsed through the wooden cabinet instantly. After a while, he finally returned with a small bottle of red wine and two goblets. Chiyo then poured down the luscious liquor stylishly into the goblets and gave one of them to him. "Thanks." Akira took it and quickly glugged it down. "So, where's Hime-chan? I haven't seen her around here lately. Is she moving to another city?" Chiyo asked him rather curiously. However, Akira said nothing and only tightened his grip around the empty goblet. _Should I tell him?_ He then decided to get another one shot instead of answering that question. "Not until you tell me." Chiyo pulled the bottle straight away with a slight concerned look. Akira heaved a deep sigh as he stared down at the floor. "I don't know where she is. Besides, she left me to marry another guy since ages ago. So, that's it…"

"What? Seriously, why would she do that?" Chiyo stopped drinking promptly and eyed him oddly. _It couldn't be real! How could they easily break up when they were so madly in love before? _"I don't know. Besides, we haven't contacted each other for five years already. She changed her numbers and I couldn't reach her. It's as simple as that." Akira said as he rubbed his darkened locks leisurely. "Well, I'm sorry then." Chiyo whispered quietly while handed over the bottle to him. "Don't be." Akira took it and quickly poured it down. "So, who is her husband then? Do I know him?" The brunette asked as he clenched his fists. _I'd never approve it if that certain someone is our friend. What a fiend!_ "Well, I guess not. Even I, myself don't know much about him…" **'Since he moved, we rarely met each other.'** "However, she did say that he is a childhood friend."

"Is that so?" Chiyo pondered and scrutinized his face fixedly. _No lies detected! _"Hey, stop staring at me. I'm straight, you know?" Akira muttered suddenly. "I'm not a gay!" Chiyo snapped with a reddened face. "Well, whatever then. Thanks for the company." The artistic musician placed several dollars on the table and stood up abruptly. "Wait, do you want to leave already?" Chiyo asked while taking the money. "Yes. Furthermore, I don't want to hear that bespectacled woman's nonstop babbling. By the way, please send my best regards to Kana." Chiyo then could only see the silhouette slowly faded away, little by little. _Humph, it would be years later until we see each other again then… _"H-Hello, are you Hirose Chiyo?" Out of the blue, a beautiful lady with a short hair greeted him. Chiyo said nothing and smiled feebly. "A-Actually, I'm lost and I found this address in my pocket. So…" _Welcome home, Kana._

* * *

The tall brunette shivered slightly as she decided to take the first step into that small forest as a shortcut to her home. **'I'm sorry, Sacchan. My friend called me just now and perhaps we can't go for a candlelight dinner tonight.'** _Screw it, Horie! If only I turned down your proposal earlier, maybe I won't be going through all of this! _Out of nowhere, she could hear the faint hustling sounds of threw a few quick glances at her sideways now and then, she could sense that someone was following her narrowly from behind one of those trees. Finally, the brunette stopped walking and turned around swiftly as she cried out incoherently towards the empty backdrops. "H-Hello, is there a-anyone out t-there?" _Oh Sachi, why are you so stupid? Have you ever heard from anywhere about stalkers whom give in that easily? _The tall brunette felt like crying abruptly. _Nope!_

* * *

Unexpectedly, his phone buzzed as he stared at the empty playground. "Hello?" He flipped it open and answered immediately. "Hello, Mr. Wada. It's your agent, Miller Bailey speaking." Akira pondered for a few seconds before he continued. "What's the matter, Miller? Is there something wrong at the gallery?" He asked while leaving the park. "Well, I'm afraid so. There is a young woman who wants to buy a painting entitled 'Trice'. So, I want to discuss about this matter with you first…" Akira halted and hissed furiously. "I thought that I told you, it's not for sale!" Automatically, his grip around the phone became tighter. "I knew it, sir. Honestly, I have been arguing with her for almost an hour already. Yet she won't listen to me at all. What's more, she just stood there and kept on growing eloquent regarding your painting. She said that it's not a mere painting but also, a moment."

"W-Who is that lady?" Akira was taken aback by hearing those compliments. _Is it her?_ "Of course, I don't know her." Miller replied rather plainly. "Well, could you at least describe her features?" Akira suddenly felt like punching him in the face. _I don't want to believe it, but… miracle does happen, right? _"Humph… I presume that she's not from a rich family, sir. Moreover, she's an invalid."_ Well, I guess that it's not her after all. _"Sir, I know what to do. How about I charge it higher? Maybe she will head off then." Akira sighed as some raindrops hit his face bleakly. "No, Miller. Please let her have it for free." He then rushed to a shed nearby for the cover. "Free?!" Akira pulled the phone away from his ear instantly. "Yes. Please tell her that the painter thanks her for the appreciation." After that, he placed the phone back into his pocket.

* * *

Sachi trembled rigorously as soon as she saw someone hurried towards her. _Now, what should I do? _She then turned around immediately, ready to run. Unfortunately, she bumped into 'something' and tripped miserably. _Oh, it's a person! Thanks God, I'm saved! _"P-Please help me! S-Someone is trying to…" Her pleas caved in rapidly as she noticed the mocking smirk on his face. "Nice catch, man!" The blonde gave a thumb up to the stalker and braced her arms firmly. _Shoot, they're partners! _"Well, you know me." The stalker grinned slyly while pulling out a small camera from inside his knapsack. "You bitch, let's make a great movie together!" They both then laughed sarcastically. _Someone, help me… Anyone… _"Hey, what are you doing to her?" Luckily, a man came out of nowhere and knocked the stalker down for the count. "Fuck! Hey dude, you're alright?" The blonde then sped up angrily to help his unconscious friend.

"Back off, I don't want to fight a lowly like you two!" Akira warned them threateningly as he lent a hand to Sachi, indicating her to get up. _D-Don't tell me… He's that famous guitarist!_ "Y-You… son of a bitch!" The blonde stomped furiously as he tried to land a jab at his face. "I told you to stop it!" Akira immediately took his outstretched arm and twisted it ruthlessly until he fell unconscious. Sachi gasped at the sight of their brief fight. Her face reddened a little when their gazes met. "Here, take this. You need it more than me." Akira then removed his coat and tossed it to her promptly as soon as he became aware of her slightly naked body. "T-Thanks…" Sachi grabbed it and wrapped it around her body immediately whilst her face flushed harder. "Umm… I called the police. So, don't worry anymore." He said, trying to change the topic.

* * *

"So, where do I turn now?" Akira stopped and waited for her answer while adjusting his hold on her body. _S-She's quite heavy… _He decided to give her a piggyback, seeing that she hurt her legs while struggling with those thugs. "Umm… Turn to right and you can drop me at the fifth house." Sachi replied, almost sounded like a whisper. _T-This is the first time someone o-other than my families piggyback me… I-It's so embarrassing… _"Okay, we're here." Akira said and then lowered to let her down. At the same time, he peeked at the nameplate. _Tachibana? _"Thanks." Sachi spoke softly. "It's fine… Well, can I ask you something?" Akira asked while scanning the house. "Yes, what is it?" She answered. "Do you have a sister?" He inquired calmly."I do… but I don't know her too well. Actually, I was adopted into this household after my parents died in an accident last month."

"I'm… sorry." Akira muttered while staring at the empty ground. "No, don't be." Suddenly, there was a heavy atmosphere between them. "I-I'm Wada Akira. So, what's your name?" He queried, trying to break the silence. "It's Hayashi Sachi. Umm… From what I heard, my sister loves your band very much. So, can I have your autograph?" She entwined her fingers nervously and sneaked a few quick glances at his face occasionally. _He's so gorgeous and kind, too… _"Yeah, sure." After that, she entered the house and he left. "You're so late, Sacchan. I was so worried… What happened to you and whose coat is this?" Sachiko ogled her stepdaughter curiously. _Oops, I forgot to give it back!_ "N-Nothing, Mom. A friend lent this to me." _Well, perhaps it's better not to tell them. _"Okay… then. Anyways, Himeko just came back from London with her husband. Come on, let's meet them!" _So, her name is Himeko…_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for those who read this poorly conducted story of mine. Oh well, before I forget. I'm very sorry for any long delays and confusions since I always proofread this story all over again. This is just the beginning… Keep on R&R for more! Goodbye, \(^o^)/ SeeYaLater!**

"_So, here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy this as much as I want to. By the way, perhaps I will be a bit busy with my school's festival for the time being. Huh, I don't want to go to school! Hopefully, my teachers and parents won't read this__… Hehehe.__"_

**Much love,**

**K-OnИoizer!**


	3. Track 3: All About You!

**DISCLAIMERS: K-On! belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation© Alternate Universe & "I'm All About You" is performed by Aaron Carter. This story is only a work of fiction and partly inspired. Several characters are the product of the author's imagination and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**

* * *

**Track 3: All About You!**

"_You never have to question my love…"_

* * *

As time passes slowly, he could only stand still while waiting for her to speak first. "So, about that letter… W-Would you please k-kindly reconsider it?" She stuttered slightly and entwined her fingers nervously. She looked down onto the ground as she occasionally took a quick glance at his dazzling face. "Well…" He heaved a deep sigh and then he eyed that girl intently. She had two alluring amber eyes and long black hair which she let down. _She's undoubtedly a beauty, but… _"I'm sorry." He gave her a contrite smile before he turned around abruptly. "W-Wait a minute, Nakano-kun. Is it true that you always reject your admires because you've fallen in love with someone?" He stopped walking at once and shut his eyes for a few seconds, trying to find a suitable answer. _Honestly, I don't know…_** 'Azuma!'**Suddenly, a vague image of the familiar girl came across his mind. _Am I taken?_

"Actually, I turned them down because I'm not ready to have that kind of relationship. It's quite… troublesome, you know?" He whispered quietly through clenched teeth. "Thanks for confessing though. Goodbye, take care." The dumbfounded girl only stared at the fading silhouette silently. _So, he is a gay after all… _"What's up, Azumeow?!" Azuma pulled his black cell phone away instantly, in the twinkling of an eye. _Man, here's another problem. _"So, is there something you want me to do?" Despite his annoyance, he still put up with Yuki. "I see… You're sharp as always! Now then, could you tell your beloved Ui to meet me at Max Burger afterschool today? Oh wait, you will? Thanks, bye!" Azuma stared at the receiver blankly. _Easy come and easy go, huh? Well, it's not like I care anyways… _After that, he turned off the cell phone. _H-Hold on, my beloved Ui? What does he mean by that?_

Later, he arrived at his classroom. "Azuma, is that true?! Man, you're undeniably our Snow Prince. Cold as ever!" Fujita said dramatically whilst pulling Azuma into his tight embrace. "What are you talking about?" Azuma pushed him away immediately. "Come on, there's no need to be shy. What's wrong about dumping eight girls in one day? Well, I admit that it hurts my pride a little though. So, be prepared!" Sanada groaned as he grappled his fists before he punched Azuma squarely. "That hurts! Besides, that's not even close to the truth. For your information, I only dumped three girls today!" Azuma grumbled while massaging his bleeding nose. "Hey, it's not a big difference! Are you making fun of me?" Sanada grunted as he threw another punch. "Go, Sanada!" Fujita came out of nowhere and grabbed Azuma's arms firmly. "Stop it!" His patience ran out and he whacked both of them severely. "We're sorry, Nakano-sama!"

"Geez, I never had it enough with boys and their stupid antics." Eri laughed heartily while sitting down beside her best friend. She inspected the quiet brunette observantly and then a sly grin appeared on her face. "Aren't you jealous? Dear Snow Queen…" In less than no time, she moved closer and whispered seductively into her friend's ear. The usually calm brunette dropped her book instantly. "W-What are you trying to i-imply just now? That's not f-funny, okay?" Ui hissed furiously at her now amused friend as she bent to pick up the book. "It's nothing… I'm just kidding." Eri stopped chuckling straightaway. Instead of apologizing, she pouted and looked away. "Please, Eri. I don't have the mood to sweet-talk you right now." Ui sighed exasperatedly while staring at her friend's back. "Unfortunately, you must!" Eri turned around and stuck her tongue out playfully. "Stop it, you look ugly." Gradually, they both burst into laughter.

Consequently, Azuma stood in front of them. "Hey, Ui. Yuki called me just now and he said that he wants to meet you afterschool at Max Burger." Both of them regained their composure swiftly. "Okay, I got it. Thanks for telling me." Ui blushed and nodded thoughtfully. "It's nothing, really." Azuma murmured quietly while giving a soft smile to his childhood friend. On the sly, Eri grinned teasingly as she observed their interaction. _I knew it, there must be some sort of chemistry between them. _Eri waited impatiently to hear more of their conversation. However, they remained silent until the bell rang."Well, I don't mean to interrupt, but… I guess that the next class is going to start soon." Simultaneously, they both looked away. _They'd be very cute together! _"See you later then." Azuma whispered as he walked back to his seat. Ui said nothing and only bowed shyly. "They're slowpokes…" Eri muttered inaudibly.

* * *

"It's been a long time since we've last seen each other." Yuki beamed happily while embracing his younger sister securely. "I miss you." Ui returned the hug instantaneously, almost with a tear in the eye. "Ui-tan, are you crying? Did Azumeow do something bad to you?" Yuki asked curiously as he patted her head soothingly. "Why does it always have to be on me?" Azuma groaned as he sat down. "Well, if you ask me…" The guitarist thought for a while and suddenly, an innocent smile was plastered on his face. "I don't know too." _For God's sake, he still lacks of common sense? _Ui chuckled and sat beside Azuma. "Onii-san, did you get into a fight?" She examined his beaten face anxiously. "No worries, a man needs to fight sometimes." Yuki grinned as he took a bite out of his cake. "Seriously, that sounds weird coming from you." Azuma mumbled and they all laughed.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ui queried intriguingly. "Please promise that you won't be mad first." Yuki said hesitantly. "It… depends." She smiled nervously. "A-Actually, I c-can't come back for Christmas t-this year. Therefore…" Yuki stuttered while fidgeting in his seat. "What? But you promised to bring me out for a vacation!" Ui slammed the table angrily. Attentively, Azuma grabbed his plate naturally. _Well, it's best to stay away from their plights once in a while. _"Umm… Still, I h-have to go o-overseas with a f-friend." Yuki stammered incoherently as he poked the cake timidly."Stop playing with your food and look at me! Is that friend of yours more important than me?!" Ui grumbled irritably and pulled his collar, rather forcefully. Azuma exhaled deeply. _You have my sympathy, Yuki. _"Listen to me, Ui. You're undoubtedly most important person to me… yet I do love her." Finally, Yuki admitted his real feelings.

Ui was so outraged upon hearing the revelation. "I hate you!" Like a bat out of hell, Ui slapped him ruthlessly. Next, she grabbed her bag and treaded heavily towards the entrance. "That… hurts." Yuki uttered slowly while stroking his now swollen cheek. "Needless to say, I can practically feel that already. Plus, it happens all the time whenever she's mad though." Azuma replied casually while drinking his lemonade. "Hey, does she really detest me now?" The black-haired gent pondered for a moment. "Sooner or later, she'll get over it eventually. Thus, don't worry too much about it. Sometimes, she needs to learn on how to accept someone new in your life." He counseled Yuki wisely as he finished his burger. "You're right." Yuki smiled and nodded repeatedly. "Azuma, what are you doing?! Come here!" The abrupt shout caused him to cough up immediately. "Wait up!" After that, he went after her without further ado.

"I'm sorry." Ui apologized spontaneously as she bumped into someone. "Don't worry, it's my fault anyways." The young lady spoke softly while inclining her body to pick up the wooden cane. She fumbled randomly on the concrete pavement, desperately searching for it. "Umm… Here you are." Ui observed her sympathetically and decided to give her the cane. "Thanks." The blonde grinned sincerely as she took it gratefully. "You're welcome." Ui replied and then she kept on her pace. "Could you please slow down?" Azuma panted continuously while grabbing her hand. "You're the slower one though." Ui retorted irritably and moved ahead, leaving him behind. "Please!" He snapped. Nevertheless, he still followed her. _What a lively couple… _The blonde wondered about then grinned curtly.**'Hey, toddler. Catch me!' **_It somehow reminds me of us, Ritsu… _Afterwards, a tear slowly descended from her already drenched blue eyes.**'You piss me off!'**_ Until now, your words' still hurting…_

"Ui, I told you to slow down!" Azuma sped up and held her hand brusquely, quite persuasively. "H-He doesn't l-love me anymore." Ui sobbed hard as countless tears dropped from her eyes. _Oh God, what am I going to do with this crybaby? _"Come here." Without any delay, he released her hand and pulled her into his arms instead. "Azuma…" Ui whimpered and then she cried endlessly. "It's normal to be jealous sometimes. Even so, you mustn't simply hate him just because he loves someone else. How could he ever think about replacing when you're both his most beloved ones? What's more, it's a different love." Likewise, Azuma would always be the one to comfort her. Ultimately, she finally stopped weeping. "Now then, do you feel better?" Azuma let her go and smiled reassuringly. Ui nodded before she turned around abruptly. "Thanks." He chuckled lightly as he took her hand nonchalantly. "Let's go home then."

* * *

"I'm back." As usual, Ui put her shoes onto the small rack dutifully. "Welcome home, sweetheart. How about guessing who's coming today?" Aki squeezed her daughter tightly while grinning nonstop. "Umm… It's a guy?" Ui deduced as she glanced at the extra shoes. _Dang, I should've hid those apparent evidences. _"Stop playing games with me, Mom. I have many assignments to do." Ui complained whilst heading upstairs. "Humph, you're so boring!" Aki muttered with a tongue-in-cheek smirk on her face. "Just grow up already." Ui rolled her eyes as she entered the typical room. In no time, she undid her attires completely before wrapping her body with a towel. "You're beautiful as ever, Ui-tan." Out of the blue, an unusual voice roamed inside her room. Ui spun instantly and screamed continuously once she noticed the stranger who stood in front of her. "Stop screaming already!" Alas, he tripped miserably when he tried to approach her.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Her voice trailed off immediately as soon as she saw both of them pinning each other forcibly, on the floor. "I'm v-very sorry for i-interrupting, you two. Well… Just go on and d-don't be shy." Aki flushed and closed the door with an incomprehensible look. _Obviously, I'll have grandchildren soon enough! Should I start to hunt for baby garments? _"Mom, can you ever be logical for once?!" Ui shouted exasperatedly. "Geez, your mother never changed." He chortled emphatically as he stood up. _Wait, he does sound familiar… _"Did you cry just now?" He questioned while caressing her cheek gently. "J-Jun?" She probed with a slight trembling voice. "Aye, miss me already?" He winked as he grinned impishly. "Sorry to say, I'm not at all!" Without any hesitation, she slapped him bluntly. "Ouch, that hurts!" He protested while rubbing his cheek. "Get out!" _Why did you have to come back in my life?_

* * *

"Good evening, Miller!" Out of nowhere, he greeted his colleague. "Howdy, Azuma." The taller man grinned as he continued to cleanse some old paintings. "So, do you have any new gossips?" Azuma asked while helping him to hang up the cleaned paintings. "There is one, indeed. We've lost quite much today since Wada-san decided to give his best painting to a certain someone, for free to boast." Miller sighed wistfully. "Come on, just consider it as a charity." Azuma cheered him up while grinning encouragingly. "I will, then. By the way, can you take care of this place tonight? I have some other works to do." Miller inquired buoyantly with a hopeful look on his face. "Okay. While we're on the subject, please send my regards to Laura." Azuma sighed before smirking playfully. "H-How did you know about our d-dinner tonight?" Miller stuttered embarrassingly. "Well…" _I just know when a man's in love. _"Anyhow, thanks!"

After locking all of the possible doors, he went into the storeroom to check up its state. "Man, someone really needs to hire a cleaner!" He complained while vacuuming the messy room restlessly. At last, he finished dusting the whole room. _It's… better! _He then sat onto the floor wearily, doing nothing until he spotted an abandoned empty canvas. Unconsciously, he took some implements with him and started to sketch a familiar brunette. **'We'd be friends forever, right?' **_No, I don't want to because__I want to have something more with you. _He heaved a sigh while kept on drafting. _Yes, something more than just a friend… _Eventually, he completed the drawing after a short time. Without any prior notice, his cell phone rang snappishly."Hello, Haruna." Azuma greeted her willingly. "How are you doing? Don't forget to drop by tomorrow." The older girl said with a concerned tone. "I'm fine. Thanks for reminding me."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for those who read this poorly conducted story of mine. Oh well, before I forget. I'm very sorry for any long delays and confusions since I always proofread this story all over again. This is just the beginning… Keep on R&R for more! Goodbye, \(^o^)/ SeeYaLater!**

"_Somehow, this song brings me back to early 20th century__… Hahaha, I will be one year old again then! If only I could turn back time… By the way, I might be updating slower because my exams' just around the corner. ;) Anyway, wish me luck!"_

**Much love,**

**K-OnИoizer!**

**REPLIES:**

**To: Krys Ivory**

_Thanks for the positive review. I somehow, know how you feel about them and their love-triangle. I'd better suggest "Classic" as the best mixture about them. That is a very great story, indeed. It's an epic!_

**To: Whyevenbother**

_Umm__… It's pretty hard to write a story about yuri relationship and I will blush pretty easily (if you know what I mean). Anyway, thanks for reading! Even I, myself still wonder why I turned him (and some others) into a male character though…_


	4. Track 4: I'm Your Parachute!

**DISCLAIMERS: K-On! belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation© Alternate Universe & "Parachute" is performed by Cheryl Cole. This story is only a work of fiction and partly inspired. Several characters are the product of the author's imagination and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**

* * *

**Track 4: I'm Your Parachute!**

"_I'm gonna catch you if you fall down…"_

* * *

"I'm very sorry for the long wait." The blonde apologized sincerely as she took a seat in front of the brunette. "Please don't be, at least you've arrived safely. Apropos I miss you so much!" He beamed blissfully while leaning forward to peck her lips. Instinctively, she shut her eyes closely and this immediate respond caused him to stop abruptly. _You're still not ready after all… _After that, he quickly faked a laugh while backing off sluggishly. "I d-didn't mean to p-push you away, Yuki. I j-just…" She took a deep breath and entwined her fingers nervously. _Honestly, I just can't do it with anyone else other than him. _"Come on, it's merely a silly prank." He chuckled lightly as he decided to feign a broad smile. _Just quit reasoning if it really troubles you that much… _"So, why did you want to meet me?" Tsumugi asked curiously in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Umm… I previously wanted to let you meet someone today, but… On a second thought, maybe I won't." He fidgeted as he remembered the critical blow from earlier. _My little Ui is scary sometimes! _"Oh, really?" Mugi smiled reassuringly as she continuously fiddled with the fair diamond ring which wrapped around her finger perfectly. Spontaneously, he took her hand and kissed it gently. "Yuki, stop it!" She retracted her hand swiftly as soon as he started to suck her fingers hungrily, one after another. "I… d-don't like it." She whispered hesitantly with a quite trembling voice. "Tell me… Do you hate this engagement?" He spaced out for a little while before he looked up to face her again. "If t-truth be t-told, I…" She gasped as he kissed her lips enthusiastically. "Get away from me!" Automatically, she slapped him hard on the cheek. "That's… your final answer?" Without any delay, he stood up and left.

To her amazement, he returned and dragged her along with him to the outside. "W-Where are you taking me?" She inquired anxiously as the brunette shoved her into a metallic grey Lamborghini roughly. "On a date, absolutely!" He grinned mischievously while closing the door. "I don't understand you." Tsumugi murmured as she stared at him bewilderingly. "You will, someday." He said confidently while putting on a pair of dark glasses and turned abruptly to give her a comforting smile. "Let's go!" He yelled happily as he pumped his fist into the air. After a while… "Truthfully, I don't know what I feel either." Suddenly, she uttered plainly while gazing at the passing sceneries. _I couldn't tell him… about the truth. _"I see." Yuki replied and accelerated promptly. _Somehow, I knew it already… _"Let's change the topic." _Yet I hate it when you took pity on me like this because… it makes me seemed so weak._

"D-Do we really h-have to do t-this?" The blonde swallowed while tapping her cane onto the pavement endlessly. On the other hand, Yuki was very annoyed and he took it away instantaneously. "Whatever happens, I want to enter this Haunted House first! Humph!" He folded his arms arrogantly while shaking his head vigorously. "What if I take a wrong turn? How am I supposed to walk properly if you won't give it back to me?" She pouted slightly as she tried to snatch the cane away from him. "Geez, you're such a plodder. Can't you hold my hand instead?" Yuki blushed while offering his hand to her forcibly. "W-Wait!" In no time, he quickly grabbed her hand. "Just let me be your guide whatsoever."_ Yuki, why are you being so kind to me? _"You'd better not get lost when I'm with you, Mugi." For the time being, she could only look at his back wordlessly.

"So, how do you feel?" He asked while staring at the fountainhead aimlessly, waiting for her answer patiently. "Seriously, what did you expect me to say?" She alleged as she followed his gaze gradually. "In all honesty… Do you still think about him?" He glanced at her momentarily before shifting his vision to elsewhere. The blonde remained silent. Later, she sobbed silently. "Geez, just cry if you want to. What's more, you can always have my shoulders." In a flash, Yuki moved closer and pulled her into his arms steadily. _Stop blaming yourself, Mugi… _"I l-love you, Ritsu! I m-miss you!" She stammered as she called out his name desperately. He closed his eyes straightaway while tightening the embrace. _Somehow, those words are hurting me… _"Don't hate me, Ritsu! Please come back to me!" She sniveled longingly and then she pounded his chest continuously. In spite of this, he still didn't let go of her.

* * *

Several weeks ago… He woke up unwillingly as the bright sunlight emitted through the dark room immensely. "For God's sake!" He mumbled incoherently as he got up immediately to close the curtains. After that, he walked drowsily back to his bed. "Geez, how could she still be dead to the world?" He grinned blessedly while caressing her pale tresses lovingly, revealing her picturesque face. Without any hesitation, he started to kiss her soft lips devotedly. "S-Stop it, Ritsu… Don't t-touch me there!" She muffled ramblingly as she punched him instinctively. "Ouch!" Spontaneously, he rubbed his almost broken jaw soothingly. "You're indeed… a pervert!" He shouted boisterously before he tickled her endlessly. The blonde opened her eyes petulantly while pushing him away. "Can't you wake me up in a more normal way?" She pouted and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Well, should I do this then?" He then showered her with numerous kisses aggressively. "Unh… It's better."

"Hey, that's mine." The brunette exclaimed as he cleared the bed voluntarily. "Please don't be so greedy, Tainaka-san. For your information, sharing is caring." She smirked mockingly while buttoning up the crumpled fabric leisurely. Next, he approached her instantly. "Oh my, you look so tempting in my shirt. Do you mind to go for another round with me, Kotobuki-san?" He leered at her amorously before he bit her nape impatiently, leaving a few hickeys on the way. "Ritsu, unh…" She whimpered passionately while wrapping her arms around his neck naturally. "Argh…" He groaned hastily as she nibbled his shoulder ravenously. "Damn, I forgot about the conference!" Reflexively, he slapped his head immediately as soon as he remembered it. "Geez, stop spoiling the mood already." She bleated while pursuing her lips grouchily. "Now then… We can still do this while taking a bath too, right?" He grinned impishly as he picked her up in bridal-style. "Ritsu!"

"Mugi, I might have a few interviews after this conference. So, don't bother to wait for me tonight." He stated while kissing her forehead affectionately. "Umm… Don't work too hard, okay?" She pondered for a while as she fixed his tie competently. "As usual, your wish would always be my command." He nodded obediently before embracing her willingly. She sighed as she slowly returned the hug. "By the way, those hickeys look good on you." He whispered seductively while grinding his body with hers teasingly. "Geez, just go already!" She snapped and pushed him away jestingly. "I love you." He snickered shortly before he suddenly blew a kiss while winking adorably. However, she gave no respond. "Hey, just let me know if something bothers your mind. I'll always be here for you." He declared while setting off gradually. She stood still as she gawked blankly at the now closed door. _Unfortunately, I can't tell you…_

"Are you sure that this plan is going smoothly?" Yuki inquired nervously while observing the persistent blonde intently. "Up till now, yes." She answered assertively as she paced around the room anxiously. Later on, his phone rang predictably. "Greetings, Yuki! Why did you tell Ritsu that we'll have those late-night interviews today?" The manager mumbled complainingly while going through some incomplete documents. "Oh well, maybe I've overlooked our schedules. I'm very sorry, Sawacchan." He then bowed reflexively. "Please do remember to recheck your schedules once in a while, Yuki. Goodnight." After turning off the phone, he gave her a signal straightaway. "He will be coming home soon." He announced while taking off his shirt deliberately and then he messed up his hair expeditiously, causing it to be upside-down. "I got it." She nodded bashfully as she unfastened her peignoir, exposing her appealing lingerie. "Let's do this." _I don't know anymore… whether it's right or wrong._

The brunette tossed the keys onto a table as he undid his tie relentlessly. After that, he went upstairs while carrying a bouquet of red roses. _I wonder if this will be the right time… _"What s-should I say?"He contemplated as he rubbed his blushing face briskly before grinning delightfully. "W-Will you m-marry me?" He faltered inarticulately as he kneeled down in front of the door. _Geez, it sounds too formal… _"Wait a m-minute, unh…" To his great surprise, he heard a soft moan coming from inside of the room. "I just can't get enough of you, Mugi." He dropped the flowers immediately and barged into the room angrily. "R-Ritsu, w-what are you doing at here? I thought that y-you'd be coming h-home a bit late t-today." She tripped over her tongue purposely, pretending to be shocked. "Oh, you're here! Thanks, chum…" Yuki said while smirking scornfully. "For raising her so well… in bed."

"Damn you!" Without any hesitation, he went ahead brusquely and landed a jab at his face. Ritsuki then beat him up endlessly until he was nearly knocked out. "Is t-that all? Come on, g-give me m-more!" Yuki laughed disdainfully while coughing up some blood onto the rug. The brunette was about to punch him again when the blonde pulled his hand tremblingly. "Please… Stop it." She begged beseechingly with swarming tears in her eyes. "Don't touch me with your filthy hands, you bitch!" Afterwards, he pulled back and slapped her callously. "Fuck!" Yuki tried to get up but the throbbing pains from earlier caused him to be completely still. "R-Ritsu…" Slowly but surely, she touched her sore cheek delicately. _This is for the best_… "I'm tired of keeping this away from you, Ritsu. So, let's break up." She took a deep breath and uttered those words fluently while sauntering towards Yuki."You piss me off!"

* * *

_Ritsu! _She opened her eyes hastily as she breathed heavily. "Finally, you're awake!" He looked down swiftly and grinned happily. "Umm… I'm sorry!" She stood up promptly as soon as she realized that she's been sleeping on his lap all along. "Geez, don't be… By the way, you're sweating a lot. Are you having a nightmare?" He asked compassionately while stroking her flaxen locks soothingly. "N-No, I'm not_…_ How long have I been asleep?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes woozily. "Three hours and fifteen minutes precisely." He answered frankly as he glanced through the obscure ambiances. "Are you serious?!" She snapped and looked at her watch impulsively. _It's almost seven o'clock already! _"Why didn't you wake me up?" Tsumugi murmured furiously while straightening her slight disheveled hair. "Well, I…" He stopped talking and got up precipitously."Let's go home."_ You were crying, so…_ "S-Sure." She agreed as the former event arose in her mind.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked brusquely, trying to break the silence. "Hey, I'm not that weak!" He puckered childishly while stimulating the car proficiently. _Honestly, mine is absolutely nothing compared to yours. _"Okay then… Well, about that trip…" She sighed deeply as she closed her eyes. "Yeah, what is it?" He enquired peculiarly. "Won't it be a problem to your musical career later?" She murmured softly while secretly taking a glimpse at him. "Just so you know, I've already withdrawn myself from that band. So, please drop the subject." He replied tranquilly as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Don't be ridiculous, Yuki. Your dream is to be a musician!" She objected his decision while keeping an eye on his frustrated face apprehensively. "I knew what I dreamt of, Mugi. However, I'm willing to give up everything for your sake_…_ because I love you." He whispered inaudibly with a rather detained voice.

Eventually, they both idled for the rest of their ride. _Seriously… How could I ever be so blind? _"Goodnight." He murmured as he pulled up the car. _For now, I'm not the only one who's been hurting… _Surprisingly, she approached him and quickly draped her arms onto his shoulders. "What's wrong?" Without further ado, she shut her eyes forcefully while slowly pressing her lips onto his. _You must have been hurt too, right? _"Thanks for accepting me for who I am." She muttered as she walked out of the car. "Hmm…" He turned away and then he nodded compliantly. "Be careful." She grinned shortly while craning forward to get a better view of his blushing face. "Umm… Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" He probed as he ignited the engine. "Yes, I would like to. Thanks." She waved him blandly as he left. _Maybe it's time to forget about our past, Ritsu…_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for those who read this poorly conducted story of mine. Oh well, before I forget. I'm very sorry for any long delays and confusions since I always proofread this story all over again. This is just the beginning… Keep on R&R for more! Goodbye, \(^o^)/ SeeYaLater!**

"_Argh, how can I study when this idea stuck on my mind all the time?! Besides, this chapter makes me feel weird__… Come on, I'm not used to write about romance and drama! Geez, look at the time! I'd better study now… Bye, until the next chapter then!"_

**Much love,**

**K-OnИoizer!**

**REPLIES:**

**To: Guest**

_Yeah, I also agree with you__… T__hanks for telling me! Umm__… Okay then, __I will change the P.O.V right after I put the line in. So, I hope this somehow will help you to get a hold of my exchanging perspective. ;)_


End file.
